


David is a Good Boyfriend

by RebaK1tten



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Breakups, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, New Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 09:32:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2687816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebaK1tten/pseuds/RebaK1tten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David is Dad and friends approved; Stiles’ Dad would never point a gun at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	David is a Good Boyfriend

David is a good boyfriend, everyone says so. He and Stiles met at a Halloween party and hit it off immediately, spending the entire evening talking about their classes and gossiping about the other party goers. At the end of the night, they traded phone numbers and agreed they should meet for coffee.

David calls him about a week later and they meet for lunch and it’s nice. He’s fun and funny and never tells Stiles when he’s had enough coffee, even if Stiles’ hands start shaking.

Stiles tells him that he’s just gotten out of a relationship, an intense relationship, and he’s not ready to go too fast and David respects that. David waits, never getting into Stiles’ space. Stiles instigates the first kiss, and later the first hand job. David waits until Stiles pulls him into the bedroom, saying he wants to be fucked. David asks if he’s sure, saying he can wait. 

David meets Stiles’ friends and they all like him. He’s a year ahead of Stiles, majoring in engineering. After they’ve been dating a couple of months, Stiles introduces him to his father on Skype and they chat nicely and his Dad asks about David every time they talk after that. 

So David is Dad and friends approved; Stiles’ Dad would never point a gun at him.

When they’re going out to dinner, David asks what Stiles would like. Would he like Thai or Mexican? Just burgers or maybe Italian or blah blah blahblahblah? He never says things like, “We’re going out for steak tonight, you need the protein, I can taste it in your come. Oh, and no onions, I can taste that, too.”

David doesn’t slam him against a wall, with his thigh between Stiles’ legs, saying “Don’t you come until I tell you; don’t make me tell you again, boy.”

David doesn’t leave bruises on Stiles’ thighs or his ass. When Stiles dates David, he never worries about what shirt he should wear that will cover the bites on his neck. 

David likes to make love or have sex. He dislikes the word ‘fucking’ and it takes him a while to become comfortable when Stiles writhes underneath him, moaning, “Fuck me harder, more, please.” David doesn’t mention how Stiles always has his hands above his head, clinging to the headboard. Or that his eyes are almost always closed when they have sex. 

David doesn’t grab Stiles’ hair and force him to his knees, smiling as Stiles gags and drools, tears running down his face. When Stiles tries to blow him in the bathroom of a bar, David pulls him up and points out that the floor is filthy.

David’s never seen Stiles in black panties, his cock pushing against the lace, damp with sweat and come. He’s never seen Stiles’ ass, hot and pink from being spanked; not that Stiles was bad, just because his Daddy wanted to spank him.

Stiles never has and never will call David Daddy.

When Stiles broke up with Peter, he says, “Yes, fine, Stiles. You need your freedom, you need to experiment. Go, Stiles. Fuck everyone in your fraternity, fuck everyone on your campus. And when you’re ready, if I haven’t replaced you by then, we’ll discuss the terms on which you can come back.”

They’ve been dating for five months, when Stiles breaks up with David. He says, “It’s not you, David, it’s me. I mean you’re great, you’re…”

And David says, “I kind of knew it wasn’t working, Stiles. I hope…I hope you find what it is you’re looking for.” David hugs him and kisses his cheek and even picks up the check.

David is a great boyfriend. 

He’s just not the right boyfriend for Stiles.


End file.
